Forgotten
by Bondgal007
Summary: Post-Season Finale SV finally together again, yet what was the secret Syd was never suppose to know?


Sydney sat there watery eyed at the man and father who she thought she could trust most in the world. Now, after reading those pages all that was about Jack enters, "Sydney, you were never suppose to know about this."  
  
to change.  
  
"Dad, how could you have done this to me?" Sydney started to stand and instinctually grabbed the file.  
  
"I couldn't let things change and with a child in the picture it was all about to change. You know that I would anything to protect you."  
  
Jack attempted to move closer to his daughter. "What did you with her?"  
  
"Sydney, she's safe and there is no need for you to worry."  
  
Jack had had many secrets that he kept from his daughter, but this was wrong and his relationship was about to crumble.  
  
"Where the hell is she? You took my child away from me, I am her mother! What gave you the right to do such a thing?" Sydney was so upset she walked right past the man who betrayed her trust and went to the only person she loved.  
  
Vaughn had been busy all day moving out of his old condo in with Sydney at her place. He wanted to erase every ounce of memory of Lauren from his mind. His hope now was to live a happy life with the person he loved.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the front door slam shut and Sydney standing there with her mascara running down her face and crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He took her into his arms giving her comfort.  
  
"My life has been a lie."  
  
"How can that be I'm here?" He was very confused on what had torn her apart.  
  
"My dad kept a secret from me and its awful."  
  
They moved to the living room and she told him everything she knew.  
  
"Vaughn, I need to get her back."  
  
"Of course, she's ours and where ever she is I pray to God she is ok."  
  
"I know someone who can acquire intel to find out information. Let's go!"  
  
A little blonde toddler play quietly with some toys in her playpen. She had no idea who was her real mother and started to cry for that who she called her mother.  
  
"Shhh Ella its all right mama's here now. Calm down shhhh." The woman rock the little girl till she was settled and placed her into her crib for bed.  
  
"How is she?" Sark wondered beside her.  
  
"Good, who ever thought Sydney and my ex- husband could have such a angel." Lauren smirked. Sydney and Vaughn had been driving in the car for a few hours now. They were going to meet Vaughn 's contact.  
  
"Well, it's about time you showed up. I have the information you requested." Brill had always though Bill Vaughn's kid would be like him.  
  
"Thanks again so much, we really need this." Vaughn and Sydney really appreciated his work.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking why do you need to know about that kid?"  
  
"She's my baby, they took her away from me." Sydney spoke quietly.  
  
"Oh sorry I must be off good luck."  
  
Flashback  
  
She has been in hell as what it felt like for a few months now. There was no sunlight, no fresh air, and just a small little window that revealed the outside world. The only person she could talk was her unborn child nestled inside her.  
  
She wasn't sure how far she was along, but had a feeling her child would enter the world soon. They have torn her down pieces by pieces. Having beaten her brutally to where she begged in mercy for them to stop, brainwashed many times for hours on end, and had be threaten they would kill her baby. Sleeping in peaceful slumber, till a jolt of pain hit her. She sat up and winced in pain, it can't be time. The pain was increasing and she couldn't help but groan. She dragged herself to stand up and cradled her stomach. Minutes past and the door flung open and the guards forced her onto into the wheelchair and strapped her body down. The next thing she knew she was in a room filled with doctors who were bustling and had had her in delivery position and she was strapped down my the arms and legs. The wave of contractions was coming more and more frequent and they hadn't given her any pain medicine. Than it was time for her to push.  
  
"It's time to push." The doctor guided her.  
  
"No, I will not let you have my baby."  
  
"I said push now PUSH you b." A doctor pointed a gun straight at her if she didn't do as she was told.  
  
She did as she was told and her the doctor say she baby's head was crowning.  
  
"Now, go slowly or you'll tear."  
  
What seemed like an eternity she heard the most wonderful sound ever, her baby crying. The doctors cleaned it off and put it into an incubator.  
  
"Let's me see my baby." Sydney was so tired and wanted to what had been her only thread to Vaughn these last few months.  
  
"You have no child, it's not yours." A man in black said to her.  
  
"I want to my baby! Where is my baby?" She pulled against the restraints and try to get away.  
  
They pushed her down onto the bed and made the restraints even tighter and injected her with something, she calmed down.  
  
"Sir, the baby doesn't seem to want feed from the formula. We've tried three different types." The nurse was cradling the newborn child.  
  
"Well, what can we do than?" Jack looked at his grandchild who was starting to look sick having not eaten anything yet.  
  
"The mother would be our best bet, to let her breastfeed her."  
  
"All right than do it, but I want you to watch her." He walked off into the dark hallway.  
  
The nurse took the child into the room where its mother was being held. Sydney looked up to see.  
  
"Is that my child? Can I hold it please?" She sat up and looked at the most precious thing she had ever saw.  
  
"You need to feed her, she won't eat anything."  
  
The nurse placed the child into its mothers are and she begun to eat.  
  
"Miss, May I saw you have a beautiful daughter."  
  
"Thank you, she looks just like her daddy." Sydney finally got to hold her daughter.  
  
"Do you have a name for her?"  
  
"I don't know I've always liked the name Ella for a little girl."  
  
Ella started to get fussy and unlatched herself from her mother. She looks straight into Sydney's eyes and gurgled.  
  
"I'll be right back I need to get a burp rag." The nurse walked out leaving mother and child finally alone.  
  
"Hi Ella, I'm your mother. I love you so much you know that. You have been my strand to life for these past few months. Someday we will be together with your daddy again." She rocked Ella back in forth in her arms.  
  
A woman dressed in black and had her blonde hair neatly pulled back watch them. She stepped from the shadows and surprised Sydney.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the invincible Sydney Bristow." She seemed cold hearted.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Lauren Reed you'll get to know me real well."  
  
Ella started to cry again and Lauren walked up to Sydney and grasped at Ella from her arms.  
  
"Give her to me!" Sydney tried to fight back but lost grip.  
  
"My baby!" Everyone seems to not care about a poor woman who had lost so much.  
  
"She so beautiful like me. Ella I am your new mother."  
  
"NO, absolutely not, she's my child!"  
  
"Sorry, I am the one she will call mama, will change her when she needs to be, and rock her to sleep, not you. And besides I am the one who is going to marry her father."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on, you think Vaughn would grieve over you long." Lauren flashed an engagement ring into of Sydney.  
  
"He loves me, give me her back!" Sydney out stretched her arms to get Ella as her cries became louder.  
  
"Say goodbye." Lauren turned her back and carried the bawling infant away from her mother.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Sydney woke up next to Vaughn in bed. She had a nightmare, no not a nightmare a memory of what happened in her past.  
  
"Vaughn, wake up." She shook him till he woke up.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong? It's 3 am."  
  
"Vaughn, I remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"She took my baby from me."  
  
"Who did? Your mom?"  
  
"No, Lauren!"  
  
Sydney woke up next to Vaughn in bed. She had had a nightmare, no not a nightmare, a memory of what happened in her past.  
  
"Vaughn, wake up." She shook him till he woke up.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong? It's 3 am."  
  
"Vaughn, I remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"She took my baby from me."  
  
"Who did? Your mom?"  
  
"No, Lauren!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She took Ella after she was born out of my arms."  
  
"Ella?  
  
"Vaughn, she has her I know she does."  
  
"Syd, calm down Lauren's dead." He caressed her back trying to settle her down.  
  
"No, the Rambaldi formula healed her. We have to meet Weiss."  
  
Jack Bristow had made some truly horrible choices in his life, but not as deep as this one. He was faced to talk to the only person who would listen to him.  
  
"Irina its been along time. You look good." He said in a stern tone to his wife.  
  
"What brings you to my door?"  
  
"Sydney found Project SAB and she is going to find out where it is."  
  
"Jack your worried I can see it."  
  
"I know I've made mistakes, but how is Sydney going to forgive me for this one?"  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had left their house and met Weiss at a secret location.  
  
"Hey where you two been we've been trying to reach you for the last two days?"  
  
"My dad betrayed me, he betrayed us all."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jack knew where Syd was and took our child away."  
  
"Whoa wait your guys child?"  
  
"Long story short, I was pregnant when I was kidnapped and had a child and my father knew about them taking her away."  
  
"Well what can we do to find her?" Weiss was always very helpful when his friends needed it.  
  
"We need contacts, passports, and weaponry, to infliratate this location." Vaughn had plugged in the code to where their daughter may being held.  
  
"All right, let's get going. I want to see what your little brat is like." He smirked getting laughs from both concerned parents.  
  
"Mama Mama!" Ella stood in her crib trying to peep over the edge of it.  
  
Lauren and Sark walked in to greet the little one from walking up from her sleep.  
  
"Morning Sweetie, want something to eat? Want some berries?" Lauren picked her up from her standing position in the crib.  
  
"You know in many ways this isn't right. I mean yes I don't like Sydney Bristow or Michael Vaughn, but do you think taking their child away was necessary"  
  
"Julian, are you feeling guilt? Cause I am not in anyway, she is just like any other person in this world. We lose things and gain some back, nothing is fair in our world." Lauren felt no shame for what or will she be doing. The plane ride to 


End file.
